


【ET】Sweet Madness

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	【ET】Sweet Madness

刚主持完一个持续了整个周末的学术会议的Elrond风尘仆仆地回到家里，迎接他的却是一片凄清，只有厨房亮着一盏孤灯。  
Elrond默默叹气，心知这背后的原因——自从有人无心评价了一句店里的奶油卷过于甜腻，Thranduil完全无法忍受，摩拳擦掌地要改进淡奶油的配方，已经整整一个礼拜。  
这一周来，不知道的还以为Thranduil是和淡奶油谈的恋爱同的居。  
一边自怨自艾，Elrond更忍不住心疼Thranduil。

“Thran？”  
Elrond叫了Thranduil一声来表明自己的存在，Thranduil应声转头的时候却让他一愣。  
Thranduil正孩子气地用手指蘸着新调出来的淡奶油放到嘴里品尝，却不小心留了几点白色在嘴角，还下意识地继续吮吸着放在嘴里的食指。  
这下，Elrond整个人都不好了。  
完全无视了Thranduil嘟囔的那句“还是不行”，Elrond扑上去把Thranduil嘴角的奶油舔尽，然后伸舌撬开Thranduil的口腔。  
两人交换着甜蜜的气息，唇齿交缠之间，免不得情动。  
“谁说的，我觉得尝起来好极了。”Elrond一语双关，突然起了点坏心。  
弯腰把Thranduil逼到平躺在操作台上，Elrond俯在他耳边说，“Thran，允许我做件事，好不好？”  
“嗯？”Thranduil给Elrond既温柔又强势的表现弄得有点懵，既没有直接答应，也没有拒绝。  
Elrond神秘一笑，先将Thranduil的衬衫纽扣悉数解开，然后到旁边柜子里取了裱花袋，把Thranduil碗里的奶油盛了进去。  
Thranduil在自己的衣服被解开时大致猜了一下后面会发生什么，但是万万也不会料到Elrond拿这个干嘛。  
就在他开始大致明白情况的时候，还没来得及反抗，就感到左侧乳首一片冰凉。  
“Elrond！”  
Elrond竟细细地在他左边的乳首上裱起一朵花。  
Elrond的手法仍然有些生疏，但抵不住悟性高，操作能力也强，Thranduil教了他一次，就做的有模有样。  
更糟的是，Elrond和他一样，有追求完美的情结和轻度的强迫症，为了把活做漂亮，在还不熟练的情况下大方地牺牲了速度，确与此同时加大了对Thranduil的折磨。  
一点点叠加的冰凉的酥痒感让Thranduil呻吟出声。  
Elrond的呼吸也粗重起来，不得不调动更多的自制力，勒令自己把该做的事情做完。  
“嘘……Thran，还有右边呢……你看上去美极了……”  
“你……”Thranduil这时候才想起来自己的双手还可以自由活动，下意识地挥舞着反抗起来。  
Elrond像是早料到一般，用左手捉住Thranduil的双手，把它们按在Thranduil的头顶。  
初学者Elrond尝试用单手来控制裱花，嘴上还蛊惑着Thranduil：“Thran呐，我可是一个礼拜没有碰过你了，你满心想着你的淡奶油……知道吗，系里说我的副教授职称评定通过了，是不是应该用一个好蛋糕给我庆祝一下？”  
“嗯……”给Elrond这么一说，Thranduil心里是有点内疚。他本来也意识到这一周来冷落了Elrond，要是他有心反抗，也不至于让Elrond现在这样胡来，“那你……要什么样的蛋糕？”  
“就是你啊，Thran。独属于我的，最美味的蛋糕……所以我现在正在给我的蛋糕裱花呀……”  
Thranduil给Elrond说得满脸赤红，身体里的欲望也因为乳尖的刺激而越发高涨。  
Elrond几乎能感受到Thranduil的身体发出的热度，最后一下还是没有控制好，右边的奶油花稍有点变形。  
Elrond停顿了一秒来欣赏他的“作品”，却被眼前被他撩拨得气喘连连的Thranduil激得忘了呼吸，手上一抖，更多的奶油洒在了Thranduil的腹部。  
腹部不期然传来的微凉让Thranduil瑟缩了一下，更多的呻吟溢出嘴角。  
Elrond本能地俯下身去，把多余的奶油舔吃干净，舌头一路从胸前扫刮到肚脐，左手的力道稍松，让Thranduil的手挣脱了出来，不过Thranduil仍然没有做任何阻止他的动作，反而因累积的快感而抓紧了Elrond的头发，似是难耐，又似是鼓励。  
Elrond温热而湿滑的舌尖在肚皮处反复扫刮，并非是敏感的地方，Thranduil也没法解释那股直冲头皮的欲望和侵袭四肢百骸的瘫软是否仅仅来源于自己抬头看见的景象。  
Thranduil身上那条薄薄的居家裤已经出卖了他，胯间高高撑起，甚至开始洇出濡湿的水迹。  
Elrond也兴致高涨地潮红了双颊，对于爱人的反应显然非常满意。不过这一次他没有第一时间去纾解，反倒恶质地把手掌覆上，轻轻揉弄，继续撩拨。  
“你……嗯……”Thranduil呻吟愈甚，剩下不多的理智已经无法阻止他挺胯把自己往Elrond的手里送，就算是这隔靴搔痒的抚慰也聊胜于无。  
Elrond这人，说他是个心眼大的老好人，也并不全对。比如此时，他手上的动作骤停，故意地问了一句：“你确定是想要吗？这一个礼拜你好像都不怎么想要我碰你……”  
Elrond的本意是玩笑，没想到Thranduil还当了真，而且真心实意地在心底抱歉起来，也放开了自己所有的矜持。Thranduil红着脸，把悬空的双腿盘上Elrond的腰，拽过他的手扯起自己的裤腰来，“对不起，这周是我冷落你了……我要你……要你……”  
这下，Elrond的最后一点自制力也完蛋了。  
他急切地褪下Thranduil的裤子，一手轻轻安慰起Thranduil已经渗出前液的茎身，一手埋到臀瓣间寻找那处熟悉的穴口。  
未经滋润的入口高热而干燥，Elrond仅仅拿食指的指尖试探了一下，就捕捉到Thranduil因异物感而皱起的眉头。  
这个关头，再到二楼卧室去拿润滑剂实在太不人道，于是Elrond灵光乍现，在手上挤了一大坨奶油。  
Thranduil惊喘一声，没想到Elrond会用他调制的奶油做这种事情。  
还没等他说什么，滑腻的感觉就挤进了穴口，Elrond灵巧的食指滑了进去，轻柔地涂抹扫刮。  
整个扩张的过程中，Thranduil异常温顺，膝盖夹紧Elrond的腰，双手搂着Elrond的脖子，偶尔因为敏感点被触碰而轻颤。  
Thranduil很少有这么放松而顺从的时候，没多久，Elrond就将自己埋进了那处温软的甬道。  
在动作之前，Elrond暂停了一瞬，确认Thranduil没有什么不适，却再次遭到Thranduil的催促。  
而这次，Thranduil明确地解释了他如此配合的原因，“我不过是同情你这礼拜一直忍着，你要做就快！”  
“遵命，我的陛下。”Elrond从善如流地扣住Thranduil的胯骨，第一次顶撞就准确地找到了让Thranduil尖叫的那一点。  
当Elrond俯下身吮吸Thranduil胸前覆满奶油的朱果时，Thranduil再也按耐不住，低吟一声射了出来。  
Elrond熟练地将Thranduil脱力的双腿捞进自己的臂弯，并且将它们打得更开。  
Thranduil在失神的片刻平复之后，伸手按下Elrond的后脑，不由自主地对他说起确立关系几个月来，他一直憋在心里的话。  
“El……我这个人性格挺差，强迫症，脾气也不好……我们本来……本来只是萍水相逢……你了解我以后，还愿意继续和我……我要打理店铺，你现在搬到这里来和我住，你去学校……每次要多花一个多小时……我工作起来还……”  
听着Thranduil一边喘息一边拼凑起来的剖白，Elrond心里涌上强烈的疼惜和喜悦，下身动作不停，侧过头去用一个深吻封住了Thranduil的话语。  
直到吻到Thranduil几乎无力换气，Elrond才终止这个吻，在他耳边回应道：“和你在一起明明是我最大的幸运……就像别人形容的那样，你是蛋糕界的强权帝王，你就算颐指气使，你哪怕飞扬跋扈，在我眼里都是可爱的……而且……你还有力气说这些，说明我还不够尽责啊……”  
Thranduil分明感到后穴中的欲望变得越发坚挺热烫，轻笑了一声，伸直双手，抵在了后面的墙壁上，迎接Elrond更佳猛烈的攻伐。

Elrond终于抱紧Thranduil释放的时候，Thranduil觉得自己嗓子都有些喊哑了，被弯折的双腿也已麻木到没有知觉，金发在身下散乱地铺陈，蓝绿色的眸子中一片雾气朦胧。  
Elrond仍不餍足地吮吻着Thranduil的脖颈，暗示的意味不能再明显。  
Thranduil也很轻易地妥协，“待会别在这里了……以后还叫我怎么在这做蛋糕做饭……”  
Elrond闻言，小心翼翼地把Thranduil抱下了冷硬的操作台，安顿在客厅的沙发里，一手搂紧他，一手温存地梳理起他的长发，等他恢复体力。  
不过，Elrond还是忍不住回了一句：“刚刚在操作台上我明明‘做’了个最美味的大蛋糕，而且‘吃’掉了，没什么问题啊……”  
“你……”Thranduil此刻有些追悔莫及，今晚这么轻易地让出了主动权，最后就落得个处处受制的下场。  
当然，这个问题是无解了。Elrond很快就继续在沙发上继续享用起他的“蛋糕”来了。


End file.
